hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Truth of the Labyrinth
is the 13th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary After discovering that the Witch had passed away, Nils Lees can be seen rushing to his grandmother's side to confirm her death with his own eyes. On the other side, Chitose Toriiooji who questions the Witch's death is surprised when an eerie looking man greets her from behind. As he introduces himself as Dodomekis, Chitose realizes that he was the one who produced the whistling sounds that Chitose and Vivian Blanchard had heard before. Heidi who asks the man's identity is quickly being brushed off, saying that he doesn't talk to men. Chitose then proceeds on asking about Nils' Grandmother's death in which he confesses that he was the one who killed her while picking up his black coat. As he wears his coat, everyone except Nils quickly realize that he is a member of Mavro. Heidi then starts to compare him with the man on his past which he is left disappointed as he is not the one that he is after. Chitose who hears Dodomekis starts to badmouthing Nils' grandmother tries to retaliate but she is petrified and unable to move. Dodomekis reveals that he had already poisoned Chitose, with his Paralyzing Poison, as he brings out a strange bird beak. The beak turns out to be an Eureka called the Curare Beak which allows Dodomekis to excrete a liquid substance from his palms. He then brings all his deeds to light by telling the group that he poisoned the Witch to take her Eureka and was planning to attack the town as well. However, in her dying moment, Nils' Grandmother created the ever changing Mist Labyrinth which Heidi infers to have a purpose of imprisoning Dodomekis in it. Hearing his grandmother's final act, brings Nils to tears which encourages Vivian Blanchard to scold him and tells him to escape. Dodomekis who hears them keep talking about the Witch, starts fidgeting while telling them to stop talking about her and intends to snatch Heidi's and Vivian's Eureka as well. He figures that he could escaped easily using their Eureka and he also thinking about taking Chitose and Vivi with him, so he can add them into his collection of paralyzed maids. As Chitose Toriiooji is shaking in fear, Vivian Blanchard quickly activates her Sumerian Ruby and advices him to learn a better way to seduce a woman. However, before Vivi could finished her speech, Dodomekis quickly sends her flying after strengthening his arm with Curare Beak's Anabolic Drug. Hearing Vivi's retaliation speech, Dodomekis changes his mind about Vivi and calls her not charming and "ugly". Seeing Dodomekis launches his first attack, Heidi proceeds on attacking him with his Gravity Pull which is for naught as Dodomekis quickly back on his feet. Seeing Dodomekis standing up, Vivi uses this moment to ambush him with her Crescent Cutlass, but Dodomekis unexpectedly able to dodge it by a hair's breadth. Learning that Vivian Blanchard had covered her skin with metals, Dodomekis tries to inject poison through her lungs by covering her with his Poison Breath. Vivi who receives the attack at close range, starts coughing. She was then saved by Heidi before Dodomekis able to deliver a poison enhanced chop. Unfortunately, Dodomekis quickly launches his next attack where he delivers a harmful Poison Bath of Infectious Poison which severely harm Heidi. After being bathed with poison, Heidi can be seen falling into the ground with severe burn scars at his face and arm. The Mavro member who sees a paralyzed Heidi and an unconscious Vivi, declares his victory over them as he casually whistles. However, Heidi disagrees with him and pointed out that there's still a single man standing which surprised Nils. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation